Gabriola Celestina
Gabriola Celestina is the 10th and final child of King Zenaris and Queen Isili. Growing up in the slime kingdom, she was sheltered from the horrid truths of her family's past. For years, she was unaware of the existence of her older sister Obsidian until the day she attacked and imprisoned inside of her. After her mother was killed, her father sheltered her from the outside world even more. She hardly ever saw outside the city walls. Often she would sneak away to sing in the meadow her mother was murdered in. Unfortunately for Gabriola, this often led to trouble thanks to her Siren's voice. She spent a lot of her childhood alone until she met Rue, a dark fairy living in the caves beyond her kingdom. They became best friends near instantly. As a child, Gabby was a clueless sort of girl, gullible and trusting to a fault, which only gave her Father and Brothers more reason to try to shield her. When Rue left unexpectedly Gabby was left in shambles, without her only friend she spiraled into a deep depression and almost released her sister from her prison. After a few months, her father finally decided to allow her to go to Darkwood Academy, unaware that Rue would be there as well. Immediately lost on campus on the first day of orientation, Gabriola found herself touring the school in the smallest slime form she could, where she then encountered Bobby. They became friends rather quickly and later became much more. Early Life Gabriola Celestina is the youngest daughter of Queen Isili and King Zenaris. She was loved by her older brothers, Orion and Damascus, doted on by them and their people. As like all slime children, Gabriola was attached to her mother physically. When she was eight years old she slowly started to detach, often needing some of her mother's slime to form her lower body as she was not at the proper age to be fully apart from her. For a long time, Gabby believed she was the only slime born to her parents, but she was wrong. It was during an outing alone with her mother, when they were met by an older slime, she was nearly black with glowing gold eyes. The darkness she let out was suffocating. Isili stood between them, the great slime Queen held her own, but between nursing a young slime and all the work she had to do for her kingdom she was not as powerful as she had been. “War.” The great pale blue slime said simply, blue eyes on the figure. “Well, I see I've been replaced.” “You left us, remember?” Isili pushed Gabby behind her, attempting to hide her child. “Mama...” Gabby whispered as she latched onto her skirts, the flowers they picked discarded onto the grass. She felt Isili reach back and place a hand on her head, attempting to comfort her. She turned pink eyes onto the terrifying black slime. “She has no manners. Let her see her big sister.” The black slime said with malice, her aura was absolutely terrifying. She looked up at her mother, shock settling in her. “Sister?” “She was your sister until she let her darkness take her.” Isili hated that her youngest had to find out about this abomination this way. She looked at her and remembered how War used to be. As a child, she had been called Obsidian, a light gray slime with the most beautiful amber eyes. She had been like Gabby in her youth, innocent but intelligent, kind and trusting nearly to a fault, but something had changed one day and Isili still didn't understand what it was that had happened to her daughter. She knew she had held a darkness in her, but she never thought that it would take full control of her, mold her and shape her into a real monster who killed men, women, and children and enjoyed it. And enjoy it Obsidian had. She lost count of how many she had killed, how much blood she had bathed in. She had ignored the slime kingdom, believing it beneath her now. The Queen, her mother was too soft. When she had returned to share the glory of her victories against mankind and even other monsters, her mother and father had moved on, so had her brothers. They had forgotten her, erased her name from their minds, named her something else. They called her War. They refused to give her back her proper name, and now, they had another little girl they cared for, another perfect child, this Gabriola Celestina. Even looking at her left a bad taste in her mouth. She could see her light from here and it was blinding. She hated her already. Gabby hid behind her mother again, frightened of the darkness. It was quick, Obsidian's movement, she was a blur of black rage as she attacked the Queen. She flung her arms outward, attempting to latch on and tear at the Queen, but she was quick too. Grabbing up Gabriola in her arms as she spun away from the attack, she rolled the little girl across the flowers to supposed safety. “Run Gabriola!” But the girl could not move, her eyes were on the scene, a shiver running through her as she was rooted to the spot. She watched in horror as the two fought. Obsidian was ruthless in her methods. She was fast and graceful, moving from side to side to avoid hits. Although her mother had managed to strike her from time to time, it was clear that this was a losing battle. Gabby watched limbs fly and reform and froze when she saw Obsidian dig her sharpened arms into Isili's core, a glint in her glowing amber eyes. Her mother's scream of pain echoed in the meadow. Obsidian pulled her arms out, the point shifting back into a hand as it clutched the stabbed core. It oozed with Isili's essence. “That was boring.” She said as she dropped it to the ground and watched as Isili rolled onto her back. She locked eyes with Gabby and screamed. “GO!” But Gabby could not go, she was stuck. She stood up, but was frozen to the spot as Obsidian turned her attention back on her. Gabby could think of nothing else but stopping her estranged sister. She was little, weak, but she had to try, otherwise Obsidian would kill her and go after the rest of their family. She felt her chest open, revealing her core as Obsidian ran straight for her. It was unclear really what happened next, Gabby had waited for the feel of something piercing through her, but it never came. Instead she felt her body overheating as her light seeped out and overtook the darkness being sucked into her core. Her body fell to the floor, her eyes glazing over as her chest closed, protecting the vulnerable core. It was now strengthened... and tainted by her sister's presence inside her. How Gabby managed to do it, there was no clue. But when the girl woke again, it was in her room, with only half of her body available. Everything hurt. Sitting up she noticed her bottom half completely gone, the price she would pay for losing her mother too soon. She looked over to see her father, King Zenaris slumped in the chair by her bed, worry rolling off him in waves. “Papa...” She managed as she reached out to touch his arm, nearly falling over in the process. He stirred to waking and instantly scooped her up into his embrace as hot tears slid down his... faceless face. He shook as he sobbed and rocked back and forth, refusing to let go. “Reckless. Both of you, always.” He mumbled as he squeezed her to his chest. Gabby was all he had left of her mother now, the boys having been born just like him. Teenage Years It would take years for Gabby to be functional again. It took a deep friendship with Rue to help her through it. She relied on Rue for support for much of her young life. For seven years they had a strong bond despite her family being weary of Rue. When Rue left all of a sudden, Gabby was left friendless. Feeling alone again she nearly gave up on life, to the point where she almost let Obsidian free. It took a year for her to be well enough, at least physically to pretend she was alright. When she had shown signs of recovery, her father entered talks with the headmistress for her to go to school at Darkwood, feeling that the experience there would help her far more than being in a kingdom full of hurtful reminders. By the next year, Gabby was enrolled and sent to Darkwood... where she immediately got lost and met Bobby... things have spiraled crazily since then. gabbyroster.PNG|Gabby Roster studentIDtemp.png Gabby.png dopp-Gabby.png|Doppelganger Gabby parents-day-Gabbyandbobby.png gabbyxbobby.png the-hold.png Category:Characters Category:Backstory